Halloween, Cullen Style
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Malam Halloween di kota kecil Forks adalah salah satu malam yang wajib didatangi. Acara-acara pada malam hari diselenggarakan di pusat kota. Dan keluarga Cullen pun pastinya harus berpartisipasi!


**Halo semua! Lovable Esme datang lagi nih! Ini cerita based on Halloween, jadi banyak kostum-kostum! Enjoy!**

"Ayolah semua! Rapat keluarga, SEKARANG!" Alice meneriakkan pengumuman singkatnya di dalam rumah putih besar itu, menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Alice, memangnya kami ini tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa harus sekarang?" Rosalie bertanya dengan jengkel saat ia datang dari arah garasi. Ia baru saja memulai untuk memeriksa mobil BMWnya.

"Acara olahraganya sedang seru, sayang _kan _jika tidak ditonton." Emmett memprotes,

"Ada apa Alice? Mengapa kau harus memanggil kita semua?" Carlisle bertanya saat ia berjalan turun dari kantornya dengan menggandeng tangan Esme.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Esme bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Kalian ini! Kalian semua lupa ya sebentar lagi ada acara terpenting yang HARUS kita datangi!" Alice berkata, jengkel karena sepertinya tidak satu pun dari anggota keluarganya yang ingat tentang acara yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"_Tidak _semuanya." Edward mengkoreksi, ia tentu saja sudah membaca pikiran Alice.

Alice mencebik kearah vampir berambut perunggu itu. "Kamu _kan _baru saja tahu dari pikiranku, Eddie."

Edward memutar bola matanya dengan sedikit jengkel. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama panggilan itu."

"Sudahlah Edward..." Jasper, yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri disamping Alice dan mengetahui apa yang ingin dibicarakan, berkata.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" Rosalie bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Minggu depan adalah hari Halloween!" Alice berkata seperti itu harusnya sudah sangat jelas.

"Halloween?" Emmett bertanya, "Halloween itu _kan _saat dimana kita berdandan dengan kostum-kostum menyeramkan, mendatangi seluruh rumah di kota untuk permen, lalu-"

"Iya, iya, kami semua sudah tahu tentang itu." Edward memotong vampir berotot dengan rambut hitam ikal itu secara tidak sabar.

"Oh Eddie, kau terlalu formal. Cobalah untuk sedikit bersenang-senang, adik kecil." Emmett berkata sambil menyeringai kearah Edward.

"Emmett!" Edward menggeram dengan nada peringatan. "Jangan sampai aku harus-"

"Anak-anak." Esme menengahi seperti seorang ibu yang memperingati anak-anaknya yang berumur lima tahun. Dia berbalik kearah Alice dan mengganguk, "Kau boleh melanjutkan, sayang."

"Terima kasih Esme." Alice mengganguk kepada ibu adopsinya sebelum berpaling kepada yang lain. "Nah, Forks mengadakan acara Halloween setiap tahun yang WAJIB didatangi."

"Karena itu Alice ingin kita untuk memilih kostum untuk minggu depan." Jasper berkata, "Akan ada lomba kostum dan dia ingin salah satu kostum kita menjadi juara."

"WOOOHOO!" Emmett berseru sambil meninju kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Rosalie menghantam bagian belakang kepala suaminya yang terlalu _hyper_. "Sudahlah Em... Apa rencananya, Alice?"

"Aku sudah melihat kita semua dalam bermacam-macam kostum tapi kalian sendiri yang harus memutuskan..." Alice berkata,

"Dan kau akan menjadi Tinkerbell?" Edward bertanya dengan sedikit geli.

Alice memelototi Edward dengan garang. "Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?!"

Emmett terkekeh, "Tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Malah, kostum itu cocok sekali denganmu! Kamu kan memang peri super aktif di rumah ini!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie dan Jasper sontak menghardik,

Emmett mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan lagak menyerah. "Damai!"

"Kalian punya waktu tiga hari untuk memutuskan kostum apa yang akan kalian pakai." Alice mengumumkan, "Itu termasuk kalian, Carlisle, Esme."

Carlisle dan Esme, yang sedari tadi mengira bahwa mereka tidak perlu datang, mengangkat satu alis kepada Alice. "Kami juga? Tapi bukankah-?"

"Tidak Esme, acara ini wajib didatangi oleh _seluruh _warga kota." Edward menjawab pertanyaan ibu angkatnya yang bahkan belum selasai diucapkan.

Carlisle dan Esme bertukar pandang, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar memakai kostum pada hari Halloween, terlebih lagi di depan publik.

"Oh ayolah Carlisle... rekan kerjamu di Rumah Sakit juga semua memakai kostum nanti." Alice berkata, "Tidak perlu malu."

"Dan aku yakin banyak wanita yang juga akan memakai kostum, Esme." Edward menambahkan,

Kedua figur orang tua di rumah itu pun mendesah dengan perasaan kalah. "Baiklah..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita pakai untuk Halloween nanti..." Esme berkata sambil terus melihat-lihat gambar kostum-kostum di Ipadnya sambil duduk diatas kasur _King Size_nya.

"Bagaimana jika... Scooby-Doo?" Carlisle menawarkan saat ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk putih disekeliling pinggangnya.

Esme mendongak dan mengangkat satu alis. "Scooby-Doo?"

"Iya. Kau sebagai Daphne dan aku sebagai Fred."

Esme mengerutkan hidungnya. "Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Emmett..."

Carlisle mengangkat bahu. "Lalu apa idemu, sayang?"

"Bagaimana jika Van Helsing?" Esme bertanya, "Itu klasik."

"Dan mempunyai selera humor yang bagus, Ma!" Emmett berseru dari lantai bawah sambil tertawa.

Esme memutar bola matanya dan mengabaikan anak lelakinya yang paling jahil.

"Sebenarnya itu ide yang bagus." Carlisle berkata, "Kau bisa jadi Anna."

"Tapi aku harus memakai korset ketat di bagian perutku..." Esme berkata, "Lupakan saja, itu bukan ide yang begitu bagus."

"Tapi aku mau jadi Van Helsing jika _kau _menjadi Anna." Carlisle mengedipkan satu mata kepada istrinya sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku mau melihatmu dengan korset ketat..."

"Carlisle!" Edward berseru dengan jengkel dari kamarnya. "Simpan imajinasi-imajinasi itu untuk dirimu sendiri! Itu menjijikkan!"

Esme menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh kepada suaminya. "Oh... Dr. Cullen, kau punya pikiran yang kotor juga ya?"

Carlisle tertawa dan mengecup bibir Esme. "Jika dalam imajinasi itu adalah kau... tentu saja."

"Carlisle!"

"Tenanglah Ed! Kau berlebihan!" Emmett berseru sambil tertawa-tawa. "Bagus juga Dad!"

"Oh sudahlah kalian berdua!" Alice berseru dari kamarnya.

Carlisle dan Esme berbagi tawa kecil diantara mereka berdua. "Anak-anak..."

"Ayo cepat! Kalian ini lama sekali!" Alice, yang sudah berdandan sebagai Tinkerbell plus rambut palsu berwarna pirang, memanggil dari ruang keluarga.

"Tidak bisakah kamu belajar untuk sabar sedikit, Alice?" Rosalie komplain saat ia berjalan turun menggunakan kostum Invisible Woman dari film Fantastic Four.

Emmett menyusul Rosalie dengan berdandan sebagai Hulk. Ia menggunakan celana pendek robek-robek (yang dicurigai di robek sendiri olehnya) dan badannya yang tidak tertutupi di cat dengan warna hijau dengan cat khusus. Ia juga memakai kontak lens hijau yang dipaksa Rosalie harus dipakai.

"Kau yakin ingin menjadi Hulk?" Jasper bertanya, ia memakai kostum bergaya koboi lengkap dengan topinya.

"Jasper, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk memakai cat hijau ini diseluruh tubuhku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak yakin!" Emmett berkata, sedikit jengkel.

"Yang penting _kita _tidak harus mengecat seluruh tubuh kita dengan cat hijau." Edward berkata selagi ia turun sambil menggunakan kostum vampir klasik, sekaligus jubahnya.

"Dimana Carlisle dan Esme?" Alice bertanya,

"Masih diatas." Edward memberi tahu saudarinya, "Esme masih ragu-ragu untuk turun."

"Aku _yakin _aku TIDAK mau turun!" Esme berseru dari kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Oh ayolah Esme!" Alice memohon, "Kostum itu tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Tapi aku malu!"

"Memangnya kau jadinya memakai kostum renang ya?" Emmett menggoda,

"Emmett!" Carlisle menghardik, "Sopanlah pada ibumu! Ayo Esme, tidak apa-apa..." saat berkata kepada Esme, nadanya benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat halus.

"Baik, baik, aku mau turun." Esme akhirnya menyerah.

Setelah beberapa saat Carlisle dan Esme berjalan turun. Carlisle mengenakan kostum Van Helsing dan bahkan membawa senjata berbentuk seperti bintang, seperti di film. Esme berperan sebagai Anna, dan jika ia bukanlah vampir, ia pasti sudah merona. Mereka tampak seperti pemburu vampir sungguhan, yang sebenarnya sedikit lucu mengetahui bahwa _mereka _adalah vampir.

Alice terseunyum kegirangan. "Ayo, waktunya mengguncangkan Forks dengan Halloween ala keluarga Cullen!"

Acara Halloween di pusat kota berjalan dengan sangat seru, orang-orang berpakaian dengan bermacam-macam tema. Dan warga kota terus menatap keluarga Cullen yang memakai kostum mereka secara maksimal.

"Dr. Cullen!" Dr. Frederick berkata saat ia melihat rekan kerjanya. "Aku hampir tidak mengenali anda!"

Carlisle tertawa kecil, "Dr. Frederick, kostum anda juga bagus."

Dr. Frederick memalingkan pandangannya kepada Esme yang berdiri disamping Carlisle. "Dan anda pasti Mrs. Cullen. Anda cantik sekali malam ini..." dia berjabat tangan dengan Esme dan tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik dan sempurnanya.

Carlisle melihat pandangan terpesona rekannya itu dan langsung merangkulkan satu tangan di sekeliling pinggang Esme, menariknya lebih dekat. "Maaf sekali, tetapi saja dan istri saya harus pergi... Selamat malam, Dr. Frederick." Dan dengan itu pun ia membawa istrinya berjalan menjauh.

Saat lomba kostum terbaik diumumkan, tanpa disangka-sangka Carlisle dan Esme mendapatkan peringkat pertama untuk kostum berpasangan terbaik.

Emmett mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai kostum paling mendekati, terima kasih atas postur tubuhnya yang memang tinggi besar.

Dan Edward mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai kostum ter-klasik, karena ia juga memakai sepasang taring palsu untuk melengkapi kostum vampirnya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu," Carlisle berbisik ke telinga Esme saat mereka duduk-duduk didekat air mancur dengan minuman ditangan mereka yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh. "Kau cocok menggunakan korset ketat itu..."

Esme menggelengkan kepala dengan geli. "Dasar penggoda..."

Carlisle menyeringai, "Inilah Halloween ala keluarga Cullen."

**Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Kurang asik? Tolong review ya supaya aku tahu apa pendapatmu!**

**Menerima request Fanfic Carlisle dan Esme dalam B. Indonesia atau English :D**


End file.
